retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
1997
The following events occurred in 1997. Paper money Carryovers Logos Movies Television As of 1997, all 32 Peanuts episodes from 1965 to 1992 have now been available from Paramount Home Video. Video Games With the Genesis and Game Gear gone, only the Saturn remained for 1997 from Sega's lineup. Music Albums currently on sale: Websites Some notable websites in use this year include: *http://www.fox.com *http://www.microsoft.com *http://www.nbc.com *http://www.abc.com *http://www.disney.com - The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection pages were first archived on the Wayback Machine on April 3. These included films in moratorium. *http://www.imdb.com *http://www.sega.com *http://www.thomasthetankengine.com *http://www.cbs.com *http://www.nintendo.com - The new, redesigned official Nintendo website was seen first archived on December 10. *http://www.warnerbros.com *http://www.pbs.org *http://www.starwars.com *http://www.usanetwork.com New sites dating back to 1997 according to the Wayback Machine include: *http://www.nick.com (January 26) *http://www.nintendo.co.jp (January 28) *http://www.universalpictures.com (March 29) *http://www.foxmovies.com (April 6) *http://www.paramount.com (June 7) *http://www.barneyonline.com (December 24) What's new for 1997 The Goonies began airing on Turner-owned cable networks, like TNT and TBS. Mario All Stars moved to the USA Network, and aired there for the first half of 1997. Then the ABC Sonic cartoon took its place for the rest of the year. Most premium cable networks changed their logos... ...and so did Universal Pictures, after MCA went bankrupt. Warner Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video and CIC Video all changed their logos in 1997. These television companies began widespread use of their most recent logos. January Although filmed entirely in 1996, Barney's Sense-Sational Day first hit stores on January 14, 1997. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope returned to theaters as a Special Edition on January 31. February Bambi returned to stores for at least 55 days for its 55th anniversary. Mario Kart 64 succeeded Super Mario Kart. Sing-Along & Stories was released on February 11. A soundtrack album for the Special Edition of Star Wars helped promote the film. Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back returned to theaters as a Special Edition on February 21. March The Hunchback of Notre Dame hit stores on March 4. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi returned to theaters as a Special Edition on March 14. Random House Home Video released three Arthur videos, containing a total of six episodes from Season 1. The videos were: *Arthur's Eyes / Francine's Bad Hair Day *Arthur's Pet Business / D.W. the Copycat *Arthur Writes a Story / Locked in the Library! This 2-pack comprises of two Barney & Friends episodes, respectively from Seasons 1 and 2. The Season 1 episode contains short end credits, in use since 1996 on PBS stations. The Mask was one of the first DVDs to ever contain Dolby Digital 5.1 audio. This was MGM Home Entertainment's only DVD release for The Wizard of Oz, before the film was re-distributed by Warner Bros. April The Disney Channel redesigned its logo on April 6. Pocahontas and The Aristocats were among the first movies to air on the new Disney Channel. The live-action 101 Dalmatians made its home video debut on April 15. The Mask premiered on the Fox Network on April 29. May Barney's Musical Scrapbook contains clips from Season 3 (as well as a mentioned event from Season 2). Windows NT Workstation 4.0 was updated to Service Pack 3, allowing compatibility for software that usually requires at least Windows 95, such as later versions of Internet Explorer and Windows Media Player. June Matilda was one of Columbia TriStar Home Video's launch titles on DVD. The redesigned Series 1996 $50 bill was unveiled on June 12, 1997, and was released to circulation on October 27. As of December 31, 1997, about 50% of all $50 bills were Series 1996. Soundtrack albums for the Special Edition of The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi helped promote these films. July Kirby's Star Stacker was the last monochrome Game Boy game in the Kirby franchise. A fourth volume of Classic Disney: 60 Years of Musical Magic was released on audio CD and cassette, containing 25 more songs from random Disney movies. Fun and Fancy Free returned to stores for its 50th anniversary. Three sing-along videos in a mini-series called "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Collection of All-Time Favorites" were released on July 22. Random House Home Video released three more Arthur videos, containing six more episodes from Season 1. So as of then, there were now six Arthur videos in stores. The last three were: *Arthur's Teacher Trouble / Arthur's Spelling Trubble *D.W.'s Imaginary Friend / Arthur's Lost Library Book *Arthur's Baby / D.W.'s Baby Sonic Jam was one of only two Sonic games for the Sega Saturn. August Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories was released on August 19. After undergoing a digital restoration, newer copies of Mary Poppins included the 1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo replacing the old Buena Vista logo. All three Star Wars movies were re-released on VHS as Special Editions on August 26. September The next seasons of these game shows premiered this month. Both contained recomposed theme songs. Starting with this season, Game Show Network ads were added at the end of every episode: After a re-relase in theaters, Sleeping Beauty got a new home video release two years later. October The Kidsongs Television Show's third season premiered with 20 more shows and clips from two new videos. As this happened, the then-current Sony Wonder and Together Again Productions logos appeared after every episode: The Jungle Book returned to stores for its 30th anniversary. PBS Kids' current flagship television series, Arthur, got a second season. Sonic R was the last game to feature the characters in their first designs. November Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, the direct-to-video sequel to the first film, was released on November 11. When All That's fourth season premiered on Nickelodeon with new sketches and more new cast members, Nickelodeon Productions' logo was slightly changed and remained like this until 2008. Rareware's first Nintendo 64 game was Diddy Kong Racing. Further copies of Windows 95 as of November 1997 always included Internet Explorer 4.0. Kirby's Dream Land 3 was one of the last Super NES games ever released. December Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey was one of Disney's launch titles in the DVD format. These two Kidsongs videos were initially released by Sony Wonder. Alongside these videos were two new soundtrack albums: Totals Category:Timeline